ATL Le Fils du Serpent
by Angharrad
Summary: §Chap3§ Qui était Salazar Serpentard avant d'avoir rencontré les autres Fondateurs? Qui étaient ses parents? Et quel est le lien de parenté avec Godric? découvrez le Fils du Serpent! §Fic en Collaboration avec Shiri!§ Spin off d'ATL
1. Naissance

**Au Temps des Légendes – Salazar**

****

**Le Fils du Serpent**

**Disclaimers : **Les personnages des Fondateurs, ainsi que Poudlard et Pré-au-lard ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à JK. Rowling à qui je ne fais qu'emprunter les noms et les lieux.

En revanche l'histoire que je vais vous conter est ma vision de la Fondation de Poudlard et de la vie de Fondateurs.

Pensez à lire la fanfiction sœur de celle-ci « Au temps des Légendes – Rowena » www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 1256981/ 1/

**Avant propos **: Cette fic vous est dédicacée à vous, fidèles lecteurs. Parce que j'avais envie de partager cette fête qu'est un anniversaire avec vous. Merci à tous de continuer l'aventure avec moi !

**Relecture** : Julilaby (twwo. eknw. com/ fanfic/ viewuser. php? uid=960) – à qui j'ai vraiment mis la pression. Promis, je ne recommencerai pas à te faire veiller aussi tard pour relire un texte truffé de fautes !

_Chapitre 1 - Naissance_

31 Octobre 1015 – au château du Comté de Wessex 

La nuit tombait lentement sur le royaume, et la jeune femme resserra la cape autour de ses épaules. Demain, serait la fête des saints chrétiens, mais cette nuit était la nuit des morts. Elle avançait lentement, son ventre rebondi de vie la forçant à ralentir son pas. Mais ces questions la taraudaient au point de la priver de sommeil et d'appétit. Il lui faudrait attendre une année de plus pour interroger les anciens si elle manquait cette fête, et elle ne le supporterait pas.

Aussi, bravant le mauvais temps et le vent, elle avait quitté les murs rassurants de la forteresse et gagné le cœur de la forêt. Elle arriva enfin au milieu d'une clairière et se laissa tomber à genoux. Elle déposa le lourd chaudron qu'elle avait porté depuis le château sans se plaindre, et commença à en étaler le contenu.

Elle releva la tête et chercha frénétiquement des yeux les pierres qui lu permettraient de symboliser l'autel. Elle les trouva, dissimulées dans les hautes herbes et sous la mousse qui avait poussé pendant l'année. Elle soupira soulagée et se mit à l'ouvrage.

Elle disposa les pommes bien rouges qu'elle avait triées dans les garde-manger du château, les petites citrouilles qu'elle avait eues tant de mal à exiger des jardiniers, ainsi que les courges toutes plus difformes les unes que les autres, et enfin les soucis et les chrysanthèmes de son jardin personnel.

Elle sortit finalement un morceau de parchemin qu'elle appuya sur son ventre et sur lequel elle griffonna quelques mots qui représentaient les craintes dont elle voulait se libérer. Elle se redressa et déposa le chaudron sur l'autel, ainsi que l'assiette qu'elle avait confectionnée quelques temps auparavant et décorée d'une roue à huit rayons.

Le rituel préparé, la jeune femme s'assit à genoux les fesses posées sur ses talons et ferma les yeux. Elle prit ces quelques instants de paix pour se concentrer sur ses parents, êtres chers et amis qui avaient rejoint l'autre royaume. Leurs corps étaient depuis quelques temps déjà retournés à la terre, mais leurs âmes étaient toujours vivantes. Leur image se forma de plus en plus précise dans son esprit, elle le sentait autour d'elle et un vent léger se mit à balayer la clairière.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et se pencha vers l'autel. Elle alluma les chandelles noires et oranges. Suivit l'encens de menthe qu'elle tirait de ses réserves. De ses manches amples, elle tira son athamée et trancha la pomme, puis en disposa les morceaux sur l'assiette. Elle leva la lame vers le ciel et se mit à psalmodier.

« _En cette nuit de Samhain, je souligne ton passage_

_du couchant au Pays de l'éternelle jeunesse, Roi Soleil._

_Je souligne aussi la disparition de ceux qui nous ont précédés_

_et de ceux qui, dans la mort, nous suivront._

_Gracieuse Déesse, Mère éternelle,_

_toi qui enfante ce qui est déchu, _

_rappelle-moi que dans l'obscurité la plus profonde,_

_la lumière éclatante brille le plus. _»

Le vent avait forci à mesure qu'elle disait ces mots, et les murmures qu'elle lui avait attribués étaient devenus plus clairs et distincts. Elle tendit la main vers l'assiette et goûta la pomme. Elle laissa tourner dans sa bouche le morceau juteux, en savoura tout le goût. Elle baissa le regard vers l'assiette et observa d'un regard neuf le symbole dessin : la roue de l'année, le cycle des saisons, le commencement et la fin de toute création.

Un instant égarée, elle revint cependant au rituel et alluma un feu dans le chaudron, puis s'installa devant lui. Le morceau de parchemin entre ses doigts, elle reprit les chants ancestraux, son regard plongé dans les flammes.

_« O Sagesse de la lune décroissante,_

_Déesse de la nuit stellaire,_

_je bâtis ce feu dans ton chaudron_

_pour transformer ce qui me hante._

_Que soient inversées les énergies :_

_De la noirceur à la lumière!_

_Du mal au bien!_

De la mort à la vie! » 

Les flammes léchèrent le parchemin, et celui-ci s'enflamma. Elle le jeta dans le chaudron et continua à observer la danse des langues de feu et les volutes de fumée qui s'élevaient autour d'elle.

Les voix l'entourant étaient à présent distinctes, mais semblaient l'ignorer comme elles l'avaient toujours fait. Elle, l'héritière de l'ancien peuple qui ne présentait aucun des dons de sa lignée. Peu à peu les larmes du passé remontèrent, et avec lui ses douleurs.

Au milieu des murmures, la voix de son père s'éleva. Il parlait des éléments, de leurs pouvoirs et des devoirs de ceux qui les servaient. Elle avait tant pleuré quand elle avait su qu'elle ne pourrait servir son peuple comme sa sœur jumelle. Elle possédait elle aussi cette magie, seulement en exacte proportion. Autant de Feu que d'Eau. Elle avait cru qu'elle pourrait se défendre, plaider sa cause, montrer qu'elle était aussi apte que sa sœur, mais cet équilibre parfait entre éléments contraires avait détruit leur magie.

Ses contacts avec le vent et la terre qui eux n'étaient pas équilibrés lui permirent une certaine maîtrise de la magie, juste assez pour accomplir les rituels, et quelques sortilèges faciles, mais aucune magie élémentaire ne lui était permise. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'elle revivait cet instant où elle avait été séparée de sa sœur. Elle avait voulu gagner en pouvoir et puissance par tous les moyens.

Elle avait finalement été envoyée en exil à la cour de Bretagne, où les gens de son peuple espéraient qu'elle perdrait de son ambition. Au contraire, celle-ci avait crû avec sa haine. Là-bas elle avait développé les armes que seules les femmes pouvaient utiliser, et avait retrouvé petit à petit influence et puissance.

Bientôt sa soif de pouvoir devint trop importante, et malgré la naissance d'un héritier pour le Duc de Bretagne, celui-ci se refusait à l'épouser, elle qu'il croyait femme du commun. Elle en conçut un sentiment de colère sans borne, à tel point qu'elle aurait immolé l'enfant. Mais l'Emrys était apparu et lui avait fait ce marché. Il ne révélerait rien de sa nature, elle ne remettrait plus les pieds en Bretagne. Il l'avait même aidée à disparaître en mettant sa mort en scène et en lui fournissant un navire.

Il lui avait fallu quelques années pour retrouver ses esprits et recommencer sa quête de pouvoir. Elle trouva son égal en la personne de Godwin. Héritier du Comte de Wessex, le jeune homme était un guerrier aguerri qui dirigeait les hommes de son père et son domaine. Le vieil homme fatigué et en quête de vie éternelle avait fait venir à lui toutes sortes de charlatans. Morgause avait répondu à l'appel et par ses potions, avait ralenti le processus de décrépitude du Comte. Elle se fit une place de rêve dans cette petite cour de part son nouveau statut de guérisseuse.

A cette époque, le Conseil des Druides de Grande Bretagne avait autorité sur le peuple sorcier, et bientôt Morgause fut appelée devant eux. Ils n'allèrent pas par quatre chemins, et lui confièrent la tâche de séduire le jeune Godwin, ce qu'elle accepta. Ce fut sans surprise qu'à la mort du vieux Comte, son héritier prit en plus de ses titres, femme. Et aujourd'hui elle ne savait plus où elle en était.

Elle portait dans son ventre la progéniture du seigneur Godwin comme le lui avait demandé le Conseil des Druides, et elle avait peur. Peur pour elle, peur pour ces vies, car elle savait qu'elle portait plus d'une vie dans ce ventre énorme, et peur d'elle.

Peur pour elle, car elle avait vu la puissance de l'église grandir et les sorciers lapidés beaucoup trop souvent. Peur pour ces vies, qui seraient la fierté de Godwin, la terreur de l'église, et l'arme du Conseil. Peur d'elle, car elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle ressentait. Depuis quelques temps déjà, elle éprouvait des sentiments contraires. Sa soif de pouvoir avait diminué, puis se réveillait en pleine nuit. Mais surtout de l'amour et des regrets. Elle aimait ces vies qui grandissaient en son sein, et éprouvait à présent des remords à avoir abandonné son premier enfant.

Et c'est pour cela, que malgré ce qu'elle savait sur les rituels et les grossesses, elle avait en cette nuit de Samhain, demandé conseil aux morts. Elle savait qu'elle devrait avant de poser ses questions subir l'épreuve du passé. Mais elle était déterminée. Elle voulait savoir.

Bientôt la lune fut levée, le feu du chaudron s'éteignit et Morgause s'effondra. Dans sa tête tourbillonnaient toutes ces paroles qu'il lui faudrait ordonner et déchiffrer. Mais plus tard. Il lui fallait rentrer rapidement au château pour assister à la veillée de la toussaint.

Toujours à genoux, elle rangea les objets qui l'avaient aidée pour le rituel dans le chaudron dont elle avait dispersé les cendres au vent. Une fois assurée qu'on ne verrait pas qu'elle avait officié, elle rassembla ses robes et se redressa rapidement. Une douleur foudroyante faillit la jeter à terre. Elle avait lâché le chaudron et s'était repliée sur elle-même, les bras entourant son ventre.

Elle inspira et expira lentement. Ce ne pouvait être ce qu'elle craignait, elle était encore à une lune du terme, et n'avait senti aucun mouvement dans son ventre ou vers son ventre durant le rituel. Ce devait être un vertige. Mais mieux valait rentrer au plus vite. Elle ramassa le chaudron, et d'un pas qu'elle aurait voulu plus pressé, regagna le château et sa chambre juste à temps pour que la poche des eaux se rompe dans ses appartements.

Godwin s'apprêtait à tourner des heures dans l'antichambre de sa femme. Après tout, son père lui avait tant de fois reproché les 36 heures qu'il avait passé à entendre hurler sa femme, qu'il n'imaginait pas que l'accouchement puisse être différent pour son premier enfant. Il espérait un mâle, elle le lui avait promis et il avait confiance en elle.

Il avait fait venir de loin les sages-femmes et maîtres guérisseurs les plus doués. Des sorciéres pour les premières, des religieux pour les seconds. Il n'avait aucun remords à les faire se côtoyer dans la chambre de son épouse, seul lui comptait la naissance et la bonne santé de sa famille.

Etouffés par les tentures et tapisseries, il devinait cependant l'écho des cris de Morgause. Des servantes s'agitaient, entrant avec des bassines d'eau chaude et des linges propres, sortant les mêmes bassines couvertes de linges ensanglantés. Il eut un haut le cœur en imaginant sa femme se vidant de son sang, et voulut se précipiter à l'intérieur, mais c'est le moment que choisit la dernière sage femme pour arriver.

« Faîtes place, Morgause m'attend ! » Grogna la femme aux cheveux gris, détachant sa cape étrange, découpée en 5 pans de tissu d'égale largeur autour d'un col unique. D'une force surprenante pour son âge apparent, elle écarta Godwin qu'elle força à s'asseoir sur le banc qui se trouvait là et entra.

Quelques cris, bris de verre, froissements de tissu, et la tapisserie s'écarta. La femme était en train de chasser les demoiselles de compagnie et spectateurs de l'accouchement, hurlant à grands cris qu'ils stressaient la Comtesse et l'empêcheraient en pompant ainsi son énergie d'avoir un accouchement heureux.

Godwin la regarda faire, sidéré, puis chassa à son tour de l'antichambre toute cette cour de curieux qui ne faisaient que l'énerver un peu plus. Ne restèrent à ses côtés qu'un conseiller ou deux, de même qu'un moine qui aurait pour mission d'aller faire sonner les cloches du château quand les cris de l'enfant résonneraient entre les murs de pierre.

Le calme revint, et les cris de la Comtesse retentirent de plus belle à travers le silence. Bientôt le guérisseur du château sortit de la chambre, les mains ensanglantées et se dirigea droit sur le Comte.

« Mon seigneur, l'enfant ne se présente pas. » Déclara-t-il simplement.

« Ne se présente pas ? Que voulez vous dire ? » S'écria le futur père.

« Votre femme est pourtant toute disposée pour accoucher, mais l'enfant ne se présente pas. Je ne vois ni sa tête, ni ses pieds, ni une quelconque partie de lui qui me permettrait de l'attirer parmi nous. » Répondit-il simplement en hochant la tête.

« Voulez vous dire que cet enfant ne veut pas naître ?! » Rugit Godwin qui ne comprenait rien à la situation.

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que... »

« Allez me chercher plus d'eau ! » Ordonna la sage-femme dans la chambre. « Ainsi que du fil et une lame trempée dans l'alcool si je veux pouvoir retirer la vie de ce ventre sans donner la mort à la mère ! » Godwin foudroya des yeux le guérisseur qui, honteux, se précipita vers la chambre, accompagné du moine qui faisait moult gestes et prières, et se préparait déjà à donner le dernier sacrement. Godwin se laissa tomber sur le banc et posa sa tête entre ses mains, essayant de cacher son regard vide à son entourage.

Alors qu'il n'espérait plus, Morgause poussa un long cri d'agonie avant de laisser place aux cris de l'enfant. Godwin se précipita vers la chambre, mais le moine accompagné du père guérisseur l'en dissuada.

« Allons, l'enfant crie, laissez moi le voir ainsi que mon épouse ! » Gronda-t-il en gonflant le torse et redressant les épaules.

« Votre épouse va bien mon seigneur. Dame Lily s'occupe d'elle à merveille. » Bafouilla le petit moine tout en évitant le regard gris devenu presque noir du Comte.

« Seigneur, il nous faut parler de choses graves avant d'annoncer la naissance. » Le coupa le guérisseur.

« Que se passe-t-il ? L'enfant est difforme ? Ou bien trop faible ? Parlez ! »

« Vos fils se portent à merveille. » Répondit-il simplement.

« Vos... Mes... » Il les dévisagea l'un après l'autre, ahuri. « Des fils... Des jumeaux... La nuit d'Halloween... » souffla-t-il.

« Un bien méchant tour joué par les esprits. » Acquiescèrent les deux religieux. Godwin n'en revenait pas. Il se serait bien assis, mais il devait réfléchir, et pour cela se remit à faire les cent pas, un bras dans le dos, l'autre lui grattant le menton.

Déjà naître le jour d'Halloween serait défavorable à ses héritiers, mais des jumeaux. Les mythes qui couraient (là, c'est couraient avec un seul r, lol)sur les jumeaux étaient tous plus négatifs les uns que les autres. L'église quant à elle ne manquait pas de répandre les croyances comme quoi des jumeaux partageaient une âme incomplète et des amours contre nature, ou même qu'un seul possédait une âme et que l'autre toute sa vie essayerait de la lui reprendre.

Les bruits courraient, il en était sûr. Déjà son mariage avait fait des jaloux et envieux, certains lui avaient prédit la chute imminente de la maison du Wessex. Mais à présent, c'était un nouveau coup qu'ils pourraient aisément lui porter, et quelque part, lui aussi avait peur.

« Qu'allez vous faire mon Seigneur ? » Demanda le père guérisseur en effectuant un signe de croix devant lui.

« Que puis-je faire? » Soupira-t-il.

« Et bien, nous pourrons toujours annoncer que les enfants n'ont pas survécu, les cordons les ayant étranglés... » Suggéra le petit moine.

« Parce que vous voulez me retirer mes deux héritiers ! » S'écria bouleversé le jeune Comte.

« Non, non, mon seigneur, loin de moi cette idée. Mais comment savoir lequel des deux... »

« Le premier né est béni des dieux. » L'interrompit le prêtre. « Le second... peut être sacrifié. »

« Croyez-vous vraiment qu'il est nécessaire d'éliminer le cadet ? Ne pouvons nous pas seulement le confier à des villageois... »

« Ce serait une erreur, car la ressemblance avec votre aîné serait trop flagrante. » Expliqua le prêtre. Godwin inspira profondément, puis expira tout aussi lentement. Il regarda le prêtre, puis le moine, et fit signe à ce dernier d'aller faire sonner les cloches et qu'on lui amène son épée.

Sans un mot, il prit la lame qu'un soldat lui apporta. Dans la chambre, la sage-femme s'évertuait à réparer les dégâts sur le corps de la Comtesse pour mener à la vie les deux petits garçons. Godwin l'aperçut vociférant autour du lit. Il voulut entrer, et réconforter son épouse, mais fut aussitôt chassé. Le sang continuait de couler, et la vieille femme (mais, sa femme n'est pas vieille... c'est juste la sage-femme qui est vieille, non ?) se battait contre la mort.

Il quitta la chambre et retrouva le moine et le guérisseur, chacun un paquet dans les bras. L'un d'eux s'avança et lui tendit le paquet soigneusement disposé dans un panier d'osier. Il ne posa pas de question, ignora leurs regards compatissants, et dévala les escaliers secrets qui le mèneraient hors de ses murs.

Il prit le chemin de la forêt, honteux de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Dans ses bras, il serrait très fort ce fils qu'il ne verrait pas grandir, contre son cœur qui battait la chamade. Le nouveau-né s'agitait mais ne pleurait pas. Il devait sans doute chercher le sein. Il se mit à courir, voulant au plus vite se débarrasser de cette basse besogne et regagner les côtés de sa compagne qui luttait contre la mort.

Sans savoir qu'il suivait le même chemin que sa femme quelques heures auparavant, Godwin se trouva bientôt au cœur de la clairière. Une légère odeur de fumée y flottait, et un manteau de brume recouvrait le sol jusqu'à hauteur des genoux. Il avança prudemment, et trébucha sur une pierre.

Celle-ci était large et plate. Elle serait parfaite pour y déposer l'enfant... Il avait senti ses convictions vaciller et songeait à présent à abandonner le nouveau-né à la forêt, lui offrant ainsi une chance de survivre.

Le vent s'était levé, et les nuages qui voilaient la lune s'écartèrent peu à peu. Godwin inspira et perçut à nouveau cette odeur de pomme fraîchement découpée, l'odeur de menthe et de cire fondue. Un murmure sur sa droite, puis sur sa gauche lui firent dégainer sa lame après avoir déposé son précieux fardeau. Mais il ne vit rien dans les ombres, ni dans les taches de lumière.

Il se tourna vers l'enfant emmailloté qu'il sortit du panier. Son cœur se serra. Bien emmailloté, il n'avait même pas vu son visage. Il serait à jamais tourmenté par cette petite forme agitée et sans visage. Le bruissement des feuilles se fit plus fort, et une branche craqua non loin de là. Il sauta (sursauta ?) à nouveau et pointa l'épée dans la direction.

Une silhouette vêtue d'une cape sombre se tenait là et murmurait. Elle restait immobile et oscillait de droite à gauche. Il la fixait mais ne parvenait pas à voir son visage. Une seconde silhouette apparut au côté de la première. Des esprits ! Sursauta Godwin, se rendant compte qu'un rituel avait eu lieu dans cette clairière pour Samhain, et qu'à la toussaint, les Esprits libérés réclamaient leur dû.

« Gwalchallad... Gwalcmaï... » murmuraient les esprits qui avaient formé un cercle qui se refermait peu à peu sur lui et le bébé. « Reviens...Donne nous... » soufflaient ces voix de l'autre monde. « Abandonne l'enfant...au serpent...» fut la dernière phrase cohérente que Godwin entendit.

La fumée, les odeurs, et les murmures incessants lui faisaient tourner l'esprit. Ces noms, il les connaissait. Il s'agissait dans la langue du Nord, de ceux des jumeaux-compagnons d'Arthur le roi de la légende. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi les abandonnerait-il aux spectres, s'ils étaient effectivement de retour? Quelle folie il avait été prêt de commettre !

Il rouvrit grand les yeux, l'esprit plus clair que jamais et vit le serpent glisser dans la brume vers l'autel de pierre où l'enfant pleurait à présent. Celui-ci rampa et se pencha au-dessus du paquet, prêt à mordre et déverser son venin. Mais l'épée de Godwin jaillit et trancha la tête du reptile qui tomba sur la pierre et s'enflamma.

Comme s'il avait vaincu le maléfice, les spectres disparurent et la brume se dissipa à une vitesse impressionnante. Seuls parvinrent les cris outragés de spectres déformés par la fureur. « Salazar... S'la...zar... »

Godwin tomba à genoux et se précipita pour ouvrir le paquet et vérifier que l'enfant allait bien. Les cris s'étaient tus, et il sanglotait silencieusement. Il ouvrit de grands yeux étonnamment colorés pour un bébé aussi jeune, et fixa son père pour qui il esquissa un sourire triste avant de recommencer à pleurer. Ne sachant trop que faire, il passa sa main sur le petit visage rouge, et offrit son doigt à téter au nouveau-né.

Godwin le regarda faire quelques instants, il était fasciné par cette vie si fragile et pourtant si belle.

« Mon fils... » Souffla-t-il. « Le futur compagnon du Pendragon. Voilà pourquoi ils ont eu peur de toi. Tu es un dragon mon fils, et en tant que tel, tu porteras le nom des enfants dragons. Slanzar. » Déclara-t-il en se redressant et présentant son fils à la lumière de la pleine lune.

Bien des années plus tard, Slanzar retrouverait le nom que lui avaient donné les esprits de Samhain. Mais ceci est une autre histoire que celle de l'enfance de Slanzar Godwinson, dit Salazar Serpentard.

**Notes de l'Auteur**

Et bien voilà. Comme je n'avais pas envie de gacher le plaisir en vous dévoilant en 3 lignes l'histoire de la mère de Slanzar et Sven, me voici partie pour une nouvelle fic. J'espère qu'elle ne sera pas trop longue, surement 5 à 6 chapitres, pas beaucoup plus. Elle va me permettre de vous raconter un peu ce que Rowena n'a pas pu voir tant qu'elle était prisonnière de la cour d'Angleterre. Je devrais m'arrêter quand Slanzar prendra le nom de Serpentard.

Attention, le rituel magique utilisé par Morgause est un véritable rituel. Prière de ne pas prendre ces choses à la légère. (je sais pas si faut que je le dise, ça va vous donner envie d'essayer --)

**Angharrad** – 27 juillet 2004


	2. L'Ancien Peuple

**Au Temps des Légendes - Salazar**

**Le Fils du Serpent**

**Auteurs** : **Shiri** fanfic/ viewuser.php? uid181 ) et **Angharrad**

**Disclaimers**: Les personnages des Fondateurs, ainsi que Poudlard et Pré-au-lard ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à JK. Rowling à qui je ne fais qu'emprunter les noms et les lieux.

En revanche l'histoire que je vais vous conter est ma vision de la Fondation de Poudlard et de la vie de Fondateurs.

Pensez à lire la fanfiction sœur de celle-ci « Au temps des Légendes - Rowena »

**Avant propos** : Cette fic vous est dédicacée à vous, fidèles lecteurs. Voyant que je ne pourrais pas mener de front ATL et ATLFS, j'ai demandé à Shiri de me rejoindre dans cette aventure. Nous sommes à présent 2 à vous préparer cette histoire. Le rythme de parution sera le même que pour ATL, en décalé de 15 jours. Merci à tous de continuer l'aventure avec nous !

**Relecture** : Oyoooo – Merci pour ces séances de relectures détaillées.

**Bonus **: Un portrait de Salazar est actuellement disponible sur mon site (voir lien dans mon profil)

_2 - L'Ancien Peuple_

**1019 – Château de Wessex**

« Messires allons arrêtez ! » Criait la gouvernante alors que les deux garçonnets se battaient à coup d'eau et de serviette.

« Sven, Slanzar ! » Appela d'une voix impérieuse Morgause. Les deux garçons se figèrent. Sven leva ses yeux plus saphirs qu'émeraudes, vers ceux plus émeraudes que saphirs de son jumeau et cadet Slanzar.

« Oups » laissèrent ils échapper en chœur.

« A vous voilà petites canailles ! » Gronda Morgause en pénétrant dans la pièce inondée et chassant la gouvernante d'un geste de la main.

« Mère ! » S'exclamèrent ils en courant se cacher dans ses jupes alors que leur nourrice quittait la salle les fusillant du regard. Morgause roula des yeux et attendit avant de s'écarter des enfants et de les observer alors qu'ils s'étaient mis au garde à vous devant elle.

Les jumeaux avaient à présent quatre ans. Ils étaient grands pour leur âge, mais leur père l'était aussi, et elle n'était pas petite pour une humaine. On leur donnait facilement deux ans de plus. Et leurs petites bouilles rondes cachées par leurs longs cheveux noirs les rendaient plus espiègles encore qu'ils ne l'étaient. Les deux garçons se tenaient droits dans leur nudité et attendaient le verdict de leur mère.

« Puis-je voir vos doigts jeunes gens ? » Les garçons ouvrirent grands les yeux et cachèrent prestement leurs mains dans leurs dos. « Haha ! » S'exclama Morgause en tournant autour d'eux, ce qui les força à tourner en même temps qu'elle. Elle saisit les mains de ses fils et regarda leurs ongles avec minutie, mais ne trouva rien à redire sur les deux premières. Elle leva les yeux et croisa les regards pétillants de malice des jumeaux.

« Petits Galopins ! » s'exclama-t-elle. Elle lâcha leurs mains et voulu attraper les deux qu'elle n'avait pas regardées, mais déjà, les deux petits monstres s'étaient échappés et courraient dans toutes les directions. Morgause avait cependant de bons réflexes et attrapa Slanzar par la peau du cou.

« Sven... » Supplia son frère alors que Morgause l'attirait dans ses bras et menaçait de le manger en commençant par le cou.

« Non non, Maman ! » Implora Sven en se précipitant à ses pieds et tambourinant de ses petits poings contre la jupe de sa mère. Morgause hésita puis saisissant son second fils, elle le jeta sur sa hanche. Et un garçon sous chaque bras, elle replongea les deux enfants dans le baquet, s'évertuant à leur nettoyer cette fois jusqu'à la moindre trace de terre sous leurs ongles, sous les cris de protestation des jumeaux.

Morgause épuisée s'assit sur le bord du lit alors que les enfants s'étaient enfin décidés à grimper dans leur lit. Un lit large où ils dormaient ensemble. La femme d'Avalon en avait été choquée que chacun ne dispose pas d'une chambre séparée, ni au moins d'un lit simple, mais il était normal dans le monde des humains que des frères et soeurs partagent un même lit, parfois même avec leur mère, pour se protéger du froid principalement.

Il fallait avouer qu'elle avait été soulagée, après la frayeur que lui avait faîte Godwin, de pouvoir passer les nuits avec ses fils. Mais elle savait qu'un jour il lui faudrait exiger qu'on sépare les jumeaux. Non pas parce que l'on confondait bien trop souvent les deux garçons. Mais parce qu'ils devaient prouver qu'ils n'étaient pas une seule entité partagée entre deux corps.

Elle se souvenait d'avoir été dans la situation de ses fils bien des années auparavant, quand Morgian et Morgause n'étaient que deux petites filles au potentiel immense. Leur père avait voulu les séparer pour permettre à chacune de développer son pouvoir. Mais la cadette s'était insurgée. Se glissant d'abord dans la chambre de sa soeur qui l'accueillait toujours à bras ouvert, elle fut punie et finalement confiée au temple opposé à celui de sa soeur.

Hélas, le mal avait été fait. Si Morgian avait accepté la discipline de ses pairs, Morgause l'avait violemment rejetée, et ainsi avait perdu la moindre chance qui lui restait d'entrer au service des temples élémentaires d'Avalon. Mais il lui avait fallu bien trop longtemps pour comprendre qu'en s'évertuant à s'attacher à sa soeur, elle lui avait servie de source de pouvoir, et avait enrayé la croissance de ses propres dons.

Elle devrait bientôt séparer les garçons, si elle ne voulait pas qu'il leur arrive la même chose et si elle voulait disposer non pas d'un mais deux sorciers à ses cotés. Mais ses propres souvenirs douloureux la poussaient à attendre que ses fils manifestent un quelconque sens de la magie avant de les séparer.

Elle regarda les enfants s'écrouler sur le lit et pensa pouvoir quitter la chambre une fois les avoir bordés. Mais alors qu'elle déposait sur chacun de leurs fronts un tendre baiser, les jumeaux ouvrirent grands leurs yeux et la dévisagèrent.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » S'inquiéta-t-elle en se redressant.

« Maman ? Pourquoi vous semblez triste en nous regardant ? »

« Pourquoi les gens ont peur quand vous murmurez ? » Demandèrent ils en même temps. Ils se regardèrent surpris par la question de l'autre, éclatèrent d'un rire nerveux et se tournèrent à nouveau vers leur mère.

« Et bien...Je crois que je suis bonne pour vous raconter une longue histoire. » Soupira Morgause tout en laissant le lit plié sous elle.

La femme aux cheveux d'argent grimpa dans le lit est se faufila entre les deux enfants qui lui avait fait une petite place. Elle sourit en remarquant que malgré le temps qui passait, certaines choses ne changeaient pas, comme par exemple la mèche de cheveux que chacun des garçons avait attrapée pour se caresser le nez en espérant repousser le sommeil.

« Alors Maman ? » S'impatienta Sven.

« L'histoire ! L'histoire ! »Reprirent ils tout deux en chœur.

« Une histoire hein ? Mais êtes vous sûrs que vous allez bien la comprendre mes petits démons ? » Demanda-t-elle tout en les menaçant de chatouille sur le ventre rondelets.

« Voyons Maman ! » S'exclama outré Sven.

« Vous savez bien que nous comprenons mieux que beaucoup de notre âge. » Répliqua Slanzar. Morgause sourit mélancoliquement. Oh oui elle le savait qu'ils étaient plus dégourdis que leur jeune âge le laissait paraître. Et c'était pour cela qu'elle passait la plupart de son temps à les surveiller, de peur que leur nourrice ne le remarque et n'en invoque le pouvoir du malin. Un frisson remonta son échine que les jumeaux sentirent.

« Vous avez froid maman ? » S'inquiéta Sven.

« Non mon fils, non. » répondit elle simplement en se callant un peu plus dans les oreillers. Elle attira ses deux fils contre elle et inspira profondément, cherchant la meilleure façon de leur raconter la légende de l'Ancien Peuple.

« Il était une fois, deux terres loin d'ici, cachées au regard du monde par les brumes des océans. Sur ces deux îles plus grandes encore que des continents, vivait un peuple étrange. Dans nos contrés, on les appelle démons, anges, parfois on se souvient que ces deux terres s'appelaient Atlantis et Atlantide, et on les nommait alors Atlante. Mais de nos jours, beaucoup trop fut perdu en même temps que le grand cataclysme, et on ne les appelle plus que _l'Ancien Peuple_. »

« Les membres de l'Ancien Peuple étaient à l'origine facilement reconnaissables. A leur physique, car tous étaient très grands, même les femmes n'avaient rien à envier au plus grand de nos hommes, et ils étaient dotés avec l'âge d'un paire d'ailes qui leur permettait de voyager plus vite à travers les continents. Leur peau semblait aussi dorée que le Soleil lui même, permettant de les différencier facilement des autres êtres humains, et leurs cheveux clairs ne faisaient que renforcer cette impression. Mais c'était surtout leurs regards qui faisaient qu'ils étaient craints. Leurs yeux avaient une brillance et vie surprenantes pour tout extérieur, et aussi naturelle que le don auquel ils étaient associés.

En effet, l'Ancien Peuple était connu pour être un peuple de magie, qui plus est, lié aux forces élémentaires. Ainsi, si un enfant avait les yeux éthérés, c'est à dire brumeux, son éducation était confiée au temple de l'air. Un regard brun et sombre au temple de la terre, un regard flamboyant au temple du feu, et un regard miroitant à celui de l'eau. » Morgause s'interrompit voyant que les jumeaux s'étaient redressés pour observer le regard de leur mère, puis leurs propres yeux.

« Ne commencez pas à ne plus m'écouter, ou vous n'allez pas entendre la fin de l'histoire. Je répondrai à toutes vos questions, mais pour le moment, reprenons le conte. Ces deux continents se trouvaient chacun d'un coté de la terre qu'ils savaient ronde, si éloignée, que les contacts entre leurs habitants se firent avec le temps de plus en plus rare. Les années passant, les deux îles évoluèrent en deux royaumes distincts et des rivalités grandirent. On ne sait pas comment ni pourquoi, mais la guerre éclata. »

« C'est de ce temps que les légendes sur les démons et les anges naquirent, car le conflit s'étendit aux territoires inexplorés ou laissés au peuple humain. Anges et Démons n'avaient pas de signification pour l'Ancien Peuple, aussi ils ne réalisèrent pas la portée du changement de forme de leurs ailes qui n'étaient pour eux que de toute façon les ailes des dieux dragons qu'ils vénéraient, chacun ayant choisi la lune ou le soleil comme astre protecteur. »

« Tu veux dire que les habitants d'un royaume avaient des ailes avec des plumes et les autres des ailes en cuir ? » s'étonna Slanzar.

« Je n'aurais pas formulé de cette manière là, mais on peut le comprendre ainsi, vous pouvez aussi imaginer des anges aux ailes blanches et d'autres aux ailes noires. »

« Mais comment c'était possible ? Il n'y avait pas d'ailes grises ? » Protesta Sven.

« Justement, alors que le conflit menaçait de s'étendre aux territoires libres, un troisième groupe d'Atlante apparut. D'abord secret, il prit peu à peu, par alliance politique le contrôle d'avant postes, puis se mit à proclamer que la paix devait revenir. Mais il était trop tard, car les Guerriers-Mages avaient lancé de terribles sortilèges, puisant dans la force de la nature au point de la déchirer. »

« On ne sait pas qui étaient ses parents, tout ce que l'on sait, c'est que lorsque la destruction des deux royaumes devint inévitable, le Mage Créateur Merlin naquit, et aidé de prêtres élémentaires, sauva ceux qui avaient cru en l'unité et la rédemption du peuple Atlante, laissant le ciel se déchirer, les flammes se propager, la terre s'ouvrir et les flots engloutir les deux royaumes. On raconte que Merlin conduisit les rescapés sur une terre nouvelle où il pansa les blessures de son peuple et aida à reconstruire une nouvelle civilisation. »

« Vous voulez parler d'Avalon, Maman ? » s'étonna Slanzar qui avait toujours été attiré par les histoires de ce peuple. Morgause sourit, tandis que Sven lui mettait un coup de coude pour le faire taire, son attention captivée par le nom de Merlin.

« C'est en effet un nom que l'on donne au pays perdu des derniers Atlantes, et Avalonia, sa capitale est une des villes les plus belles de l'Ancien Peuple. » Murmura-t-elle avec nostalgie.

« Est-ce que vous venez d'Avalonia Maman ? » demanda tout à coup Sven qui semblait réalisé que leur mère était bien en train de répondre à leurs questions plutôt que de chercher à les endormir avec un conte.

« Et bien, à ton avis ? » demanda Morgause en pointant de son index ses yeux qui se mirent tout à coup à flamboyer plus qu'ils ne brillaient déjà naturellement. Les deux garçons furent pris d'un mouvement de recul puis se rapprochèrent pour mieux regarder leur mère.

« Ouah... » Finit par souffler Sven.

« Alors nous appartenons à l'Ancien Peuple ? » s'interrogea Slanzar.

« Et bien, ma mère n'était pas de sang pur, et votre père étant tout à fait humain, il est fort possible que vous ne possédiez le don de magie. » Avoua Morgause.

« Nous posséderons le don ! » S'exclama Sven.

« Il n'y a qu'à voir nos yeux, Papa ne cesse de répéter que le ciel a placé des pierres précieuses à la place de nos yeux. » Renchérit Slanzar.

« Et bien nous verrons mes trésors, mais vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je fais toujours attention quand je parle ou quand je vous guéris ? »

« Non... » Avoua Sven dont l'enthousiasme retomba au ton glacial qu'avait employé sa mère.

« Toi non plus Slanzar ? »

« Et bien...Je suppose que si nous montrons en plus du fait que nous sommes jumeaux, des pouvoirs magiques, on nous accusera de sorcellerie... »

« C'est vrai ce que disent les gouvernantes ? Que l'un de nous est bon et l'autre mauvais ? » S'inquiéta Sven.

« Bien sûr que non, mais il est vrai que vous êtes nés à une fête qui dans les esprits n'est pas de bon augure. Et les jumeaux ne sont pas très bien perçus de part les récits idiots de certains prêtres. C'est pourquoi il faudra toujours que vous soyez prudents mes chéris quant à vos origines, et ne pas vous énerver contre ceux qui ne peuvent comprendre, qu'ils soient vos frères, vos cousins, ou même votre père. Vous me le promettez ? » Les supplia Morgause. Elle se mordit la joue se rendant compte de ce qu'elle demandait à ses deux petits garçons.

C'était une belle journée de printemps qui commençait ce jour. Les rayons du soleil faisaient miroiter l'eau chahuteuse de la rivière, sous un ciel limpide où quelques flocons de nuages passaient paresseusement, poussés par une douce brise. Installées sur un drap au bord du cours d'eau, quelques suivantes brodaient tout en surveillant d'un œil plus ou moins vigilant les deux garçonnets, Sven et Slanzar. Ces derniers s'amusaient à se courir après sur une petite plage caillouteuse.

« Evitez de vous approcher du cours, Messires ! » Les prévint pour la énième fois une des suivantes.

« Cesse donc de les importuner ! » La morigéna une autre suivante.

« Mais la maîtresse nous a dit de... »

« Mais tu vois bien qu'ils ne courent aucun danger ici ! » Coupa t-elle en montrant les deux garçonnets qui justement grimpaient dans un arbre, dont les branches s'étendaient au-dessus de la rivière.

A peine ces mots terminés, qu'un cri les firent toutes tourner la tête dans la direction des petits Princes. Sven s'accrochait désespérément à une des branches qui passait au-dessus de l'eau, tandis que Slanzar essayait de s'approcher de son frère pour lui venir en secours. Les suivantes eurent à peine le temps de se lever, que Sven lâchait prise. Il sembla alors à plus d'une des dames, que la chute du petit garçon s'effectuait beaucoup plus lentement que la normal.

Dans ce laps de temps, Sven chercha le regard de son frère, il s'y accrocha mais déjà il tombait lourdement dans l'eau dans une gerbe d'éclaboussure.

« Slanzar ! Au secours ! » Hurla le jeune garçon en réapparaissant.

Slanzar sauta au bas de l'arbre et courut le long de la rivière, essayant de rester à sa hauteur. Derrière lui, les suivantes avaient soulevé leur jupes et jupons, et trottinaient tant bien que mal. L'une d'elle au contraire se dirigea prestement vers le château.

Slanzar vit avec horreur la tête de son frère disparaître sous les flots. Elle réapparut aussitôt, Sven crachant de l'eau et respirant comme il le pouvait. Il cria encore, mais le grondement des eaux se faisait de plus en plus sourd. Scrutant le bout de la rivière, Slanzar sentit une sueur froide lui remonter le dos. A quelques mètres de là, la rivière se terminait par une chute d'eau. Quand Sven s'aperçut où le menait le courant, il hurla de terreur tout en essayant de rester la tête hors de l'eau. Il s'agrippa désespérément à des branchages flottants mais ceux-ci furent emportés par le poids du garçonnet.

N'écoutant alors que son courage, Slanzar sauta à son tour dans l'eau tumultueuse, sous les cris de stupéfaction et d'effroi des suivantes. Il fut aussitôt emporté par le courant.

« Sven, tiens bon, j'arrive ! » Cria t-il.

En quelques secondes, il fut à la hauteur de son frère et ils s'accrochèrent mutuellement. Le grondement de la cascade se fit alors tout proche. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et soudain se fût le vide sous leurs pieds. Ils tombèrent.

Un cri déchirant accompagna leur chute, qui sembla sans fin. Sven avait le regard révulsé par la terreur et s'accrochait à son frère comme si le simple fait de le tenir entre ses bras le ramènerait sur la terre ferme. Slanzar, lui était d'un calme surprenant. Pendant cette chute sans fin, il sentit une force tourbillonner en lui, puis s'amplifier jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse la sentir parcourir son corps, du bout de ses orteils jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Un frisson le parcourut, son jeune corps se tendit comme un arc prêt à décocher une flèche, et l'étrange force qui le submergea, s'échappa avec puissance par toutes les entrées de ses points vitaux.

L'eau de la cascade ondula soudainement, sous le regard terrifié des suivantes et celui vitreux de Morgause, qui dès prévenue, avait laissé ses tâches et s'était élancée, le cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine à chaque foulée qui la rapprochait de ses enfants. La chute se sépara en deux cours. Tandis que le premier continuait sa course précipité vers le bas, le second entoura les deux garçons, toujours accrochés l'un à l'autre, les souleva hors de la chute pour venir les déposer sur la berge où se tenaient les femmes. La langue d'eau se retira vivement avant que l'idée ne vienne à l'une des suivantes de la toucher, puis réintégra la cascade et celle-ci reprit son état premier.

Morgause se jeta au côté des ses fils, déjà prête à leur dispenser les premiers soins. Sven toussota, crachota de l'eau et se leva sur son séant.

« Tout va bien désormais, Sven ! » Murmura Morgause, prenant l'enfant dans ses bras, tout en scrutant son visage. Elle lui caressa les cheveux, puis son regard se porta sur Slanzar qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Lâchant alors son premier fils, elle se précipita sur le cadet et l'observa intensément, espérant peut-être le réanimer d'un simple regard, mais celui-ci n'eut aucune réaction.

Ses dons de guérisseuse reprenant alors leur droit, elle pencha la tête au-dessus de celle de son fils, joue contre bouche. Elle sentit un léger souffle lui effleurer la peau. Elle posa ensuite son oreille là où le cœur de Slanzar devait se trouver, elle entendit alors avec soulagement son cœur battre, rapidement certes, mais battre prouvantqu'il était bien en vie. Elle se releva, serrant un peu plus contre elle l'enfant figé par le choc, et ordonna qu'on la suive avec son aîné. A vive allure, elle traversa le champ qui la séparait de la route du château, qu'elle gravit prestement, espérant y réanimer son fils, épuisé par l'éveil de son don.

Les jumeaux s'étaient endormis sans discuter ce soir là. Sans doute épuisés par les manifestations de leurs pouvoirs magiques, aussi bien que par leurs jeux et l'agitation qu'avait provoqué l'incident autour d'eux. Morgause les surveillait encore quand leur gouvernante en titre, nerveuse et à la limite des tremblements vint souffler les bougies à leur chevet.

Elle croisa le regard étincelant de la Comtesse et s'inclina bien bas, espérant ne pas avoir fâché sa maîtresse. Elle se retira aussi vite qu'elle le put et rejoignit une de ses amies servantes. Leurs murmures qu'elles voulaient étouffer, portaient dans le silence de l'étage familial et tout ce qu'elles disaient parvenait nettement à la femme de l'Ancien Peuple. « Le démon... Sven ou Slanzar ? Rejetés des eaux... Les prêtes auraient dû l'étrangler avec le cordon ombilical...Dangereux pour le peuple...Tu crois que ce n'est pas le soleil qui a trop tapé ? Pauvre maître Godwin... »

Morgause inspira profondément. D'un mouvement vif et faisant claquer les plis de sa robe, elle quitta la chambre de ses fils et laissa retomber la tapisserie qui séparait la pièce d'eau, puis la salle commune qui menait aux appartements de son époux.

Elle le trouva faisant les cent pas devant la grande cheminée de son bureau. Les prêtres qui avaient assisté à la naissance et se faisaient un devoir de surveiller ses fils étaient là. Ils avaient déjà du entendre mille récits déformés par les commères du château et prévenaient le Comte.

« Mon époux ? » appela Morgause de l'entrée, espérant que la lumière vacillante et le courant d'air qui faisait danser sa robe et ses cheveux autour d'elle ne renforceraient pas cette aura sombre et mystérieuse qu'on lui reprochait.

« Morgause ma mie. Savez vous ce que mon père vient de me conter ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

« Que vous n'avez pas encore assez donné pour la paroisse et que le toit de l'église ne passera point l'hiver ? » répondit-elle d'un ton détaché tout en approchant de son mari et lui adressant un léger sourire dont elle avait le secret.

« Ma Dame, pas cette fois, bien que nous aurions en effet... » Commença l'un des frères avant de se taire sous le regard menaçant du Père.

« Nous sommes ici pour parler de ce qui est arrivé à vos fils aujourd'hui. » Reprit-il.

« Ah ? Et bien ils sont tombés à la rivière, et sont arrivé à retrouver la berge avant de se noyer. » Déclara-t-elle avec le même détachement, et faisant signe à son époux de s'asseoir. Sciemment, elle s'installa sur les genoux de son époux, qui bien que surpris, passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour qu'elle ne glisse pas. Elle posa ses mains sur les siennes et les serra, rassurante.

« On nous a dit qu'ils avaient été rejetés par la rivière, et comme vous le savez... »

« Rejetés par la rivière ? » s'étonna Morgause. « Je n'ai pas eu cette impression, plutôt que Slanzar est arrivé à tirer son frère de l'eau, alors que leur gouvernante pleurait déjà leur mort. »

« De bons petits que ce ventre a engendrés, forts et vifs, des survivants, » murmura Godwin.

« Mon Seigneur. Vous savez très bien que l'eau élément pur ne rejette que les sorciers. Comme nous le craignons, l'un de vos fils est marqué du sceau du malin. Permettez nous de... »

« Du sceau du malin ? N'était-ce pas déjà ce que vous aviez dit le soir de leur naissance ? Pourtant aucun malheur n'a eût lieu, au contraire, notre famille a reçu en partage de nouvelle terre rendant au Wessex sa taille d'origine. » Les railla Morgause.

« Et pourtant nous nous permettons d'insister. » Poursuivit le prêtre.

« Permettez, n'était-ce pas Slanzar que vous vouliez voir mort le jour de sa naissance ? Hors il me semble que d'après vos récits, c'est cette fois Sven qui a été rejeté par les flots. » Le Coupa Morgause. Les moines la foudroyèrent du regard, mais elle tint bon, puis se pencha vers Godwin et lui susurra quelque chose à l'oreille qui ne leur parvint pas. Le Comte sembla oublier leur présence un instant, se permettant une familiarité excessive avec son épouse, en présence d'homme d'église, avant d'être interrompu par leurs toussotements.

« Sire ? »

« J'ai pris note de vos remarques et conseils, c'est à présent à moi de voir quelle sanction appliquée à mes fils et de déterminer si oui ou non, le malin réside en mes murs. »

« Seigneur nous avons des méthodes qui... »

« Il suffit, je vous ferai mander. » Termina-t-il avec un geste de la main qui signifiait clairement qu'ils le dérangeaient. Ils se regardèrent ahuris, mais déjà le comte avait reporté son attention sur son épouse qui s'était retournée et jouait à présent avec ses cheveux châtains qui s'échappaient de sa queue de guerrier. Elle poursuivit son petit manège jusqu'à ce que Godwin lui saisisse les deux mains et la regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Ma Dame, expliquez moi donc quelle mouche a piqué le château aujourd'hui. »

« Mon seigneur, n'aimez vous pas passer un peu de temps avec votre épouse ? »

« Tait toi femme, et dit moi si ce qu'on dit les moines est vrai. »

« A votre avis ? » le railla Morgause en faisant mine de se relever, mais Godwin avait ses mains bien callées autour de sa taille et la maintint assise.

« Tous les deux ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton où grondait la fureur. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement. Godwin se redressa, manquant de renverser Morgause, mais celle-ci se rattrapa et s'écarta. Il se mit à faire les cent pas devant la cheminer et elle le regarda faire.

Elle connaissait ce comportement. Toutes les informations étaient en train de se mélanger dans sa tête. Elles allaient tournoyer, se mêler et sa colère grandiraient, obscurcissant el jugement auquel il essayait d'arriver. Dans une rage glaciale il se tournerai vers elle et la menacerait, et elle l'écouterait,

Puis au moment où il s'y attendrait le moins, elle le prendrait dans ses bras. Elle murmurerait des paroles rassurantes et encourageantes, le consolerait alors que les larmes couleraient sur ses joues. Puis elle lui parlerait sérieusement, tenant son visage entre ses mains, à hauteur du sien et il boirait ses paroles. Et demain, les rumeurs sur les dons de ses fils seraient réprimées, les appartements de ses fils aménagés à part et elle pourrait se consacrer à leur éducation.

Godwin se tourna vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, l'embrassant fougueusement. Peut-être avait il deviné ce qu'elle comptait faire, et par ce baiser, il scellait cet accord muet qui avait fait d'eux plus que mari et femme, des alliés...

**Réponses aux Reviews**

**Miya Black ** J'espère que ce chapitre va t'inspirer une review un peu plus longue ;p J'aime beaucoup ma version de Slanzar, mais bon je crois qu'il va en surprendre plus d'un par rapport aux clichés que l'on croise dans toutes les fics. Enfin bref

**Zoizo** De rien pour la fic, j'avais tellement pas envie de massacrer l'histoire en répondant par deux phrases bateaux, que finalement, la réponse la plus simple m'a parue la fic. Et oui, Salazar comme je me l'imagine a effectivement un certain charme Merci pour mon Anniv'

**Miss Serpentard ** On a tous nos petits travers. J'avoue, je les aime tous tellement ces sacrés fondateurs, que si j'avais le temps, j'écrirais une histoire chacun...Malheureusement dans mon plan initial, je ne m'attardais que très peu sur Serpentard, du coup, j'ai craqué. J'espère que l'histoire te plaira (et que tu continueras à lire ATL qui après tout compose l'arc principal dont ATLFS n'est qu'un complément)

**Lu7ine** Tient, encore une qui ne review pas Ton nom est noté, pas de prochain chapitre si j'ai pas ta review L'art et la manière de faire chanter ses lecteurs fidèles ! Meuh non je déconne.

**BastetAmidala ** C'est tout moi ça, changer la vision des gens sur des personnages peu connus et/ou aimés. Promis tu ne le regretteras pas ! Morgause et Morgian sont jumelles (au cas où le doute subsisterait ) Merci bcp, j'ai rougis en lisant ton petit mot !

**Angharrad, **accompagnée de **Shiri** – 21 Septembre 2004


	3. Sorcière

**Au Temps des Légendes : Le Fils du Serpent**

**Chapitre 3 : Sorcière**

**Auteurs** : Shiri et Angharrad

**Disclaimers** : Les personnages des Fondateurs, ainsi que Poudlard et Pré-au-lard ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à JK. Rowling à qui je ne fais qu'emprunter les noms et les lieux.

En revanche l'histoire que je vais vous conter est ma vision de la Fondation de Poudlard et de la vie de Fondateurs.

Pensez à lire la fanfiction sœur de celle-ci « Au temps des Légendes - Rowena »

**Avant propos** : Cette fic vous est dédicacée à vous, fidèles lecteurs. Voyant que je ne pourrais pas mener de front ATL et ATLFS, j'ai demandé à Shiri de me rejoindre dans cette aventure. Nous sommes à présent 2 à vous préparer cette histoire.Merci à tous de continuer l'aventure avec nous !

**Relecture** : Oyoooo — Merci pour ces séances de relectures détaillées.

C'était une paisible journée d'été, comme celle qui avait vu se révéler les pouvoirs des fils du Comte Godwin, Sven et Slanzar. De certains couloirs, ceux donnant sur la cour et les jardins du château, on pouvait entendre les paroles didactiques que Morgause prodiguait aux deux garçonnets. Ce qu'apprenaient Sven et Slanzar n'était inconnu de personne : la Magie. Certes, les gens de l'église observaient d'un œil critique les faits et gestes de Morgause, mais les habitants du château trouvaient cela excessif. Comment une si jolie jeune femme et de si mignons petits garçons pouvaient être les enfants du Malin ? Et lorsque Morgause donnait ses leçons, le murmure excité des servantes courait les couloirs, les antichambres, les chambres, les cuisines pour en informer les autres. L'église avait beau faire entendre leurs avertissements, rien ne semblait plus excitant que d'écouter furtivement les paroles de la Comtesse.

C'était donc une fois de plus à ce genre d'occupation que se livraient les petites gens du château. Mais soudain, les portes de la salle de conseil s'ouvrirent avec fracas, laissant passer un Knut furieux, le front barré de deux rides verticales et les yeux rétrécis par la colère. Resté debout en retrait, le Comte Godwin observa d'un air navré le danois quitter la salle à grand pas.

« Comment ce petit Comte de pacotille qu'était Godwin pouvait lui refuser son soutient ? Le mot loyauté n'avait donc pas de sens pour cet homme ? Lui, Knut, qui lui avait rendu définitivement le comté de Wessex que menacé de lui retirer Aethereld ! Lui, qui l'avait laissé affermir son pouvoir sur ces terres ! Comment Godwin ne pouvait-il pas lui apporter son soutient ! »

Les pensées de Knut tourbillonnaient avec violence dans son esprit. Tant et si bien que ses pas le menèrent dans des couloirs inconnus. Ses yeux parcoururent l'endroit, mais rien ne lui rappelait le lieu où il pouvait se trouver. Seul le murmure de plusieurs voix le mena aux jardins où il se retrouva à une cinquantaine de mètre de la Comtesse et de ses fils.

« Chaque plante a son utilité propre, » disait Morgause… « La Fleur de Lune par exemple, est principalement utilisée pour ses propriétés à couvrir le goût âcre des décoctions. Mais si je vous parle à présent de Sélénite, vous vous rappellerez qu'elle possède la capacité d'aiguiser la sensibilité de votre esprit, allant jusqu'à faire oublier que votre corps souffre. Les deux sont une seule et unique plante. » Expliquait elle en agitant le bouquet de fleurs argentées devant elle.

Soudain, Knut vit un jet d'eau, apparemment venu d'un des garçons qui pourtant n'avait pas d'eau à proximité de lui, éclaboussant le frère.

« Slanzar ! » Hurla Sven, « Mère ne t'a pas autorisé à utiliser tes pouvoirs ! »

Le garçon se nommant Slanzar haussa une épaule et esquissa un mouvement pour éviter la main de sa mère qui se tendait vers lui. Un autre jet d'eau surgit alors de l'autre garçon et éclaboussa Slanzar. S'engagea alors entre les deux frères une bataille d'eau.

« Sven, Slanzar, arrêtez immédiatement ! » Avertit leur mère.

Mais rien n'y fit. Morgause mit un genou à terre, la paume de sa main droite apposée au sol tout en récitant silencieusement des paroles qui n'avaient pas de sens. Soudain, des racines sortirent du sol et ligotèrent mains et pieds des jumeaux. Ces derniers regardèrent leur mère avec ébahissement et ils ne furent pas les seuls. Mais là où on pouvait sentir toute leur admiration pour leur mère, seules les prémisses d'un plan cruel naissait dans l'esprit de Knut. Il fit un pas en arrière, plus surpris qu'effrayé. Alors qu'il s'éloignait vers ses appartements, il entendit les deux garçons s'exclamaient d'admiration et leur mère de répondre que peut-être, un jour, ils pourraient faire mieux. Et dans sa tête, le plan machiavélique prenait forme…

Quel coup du sort ! Le roi gratta sa barbe blonde, les yeux plissés, l'esprit alerte, ingurgitant peu à peu les tenants et aboutissants de cette découverte. Ainsi l'épouse que Godwin n'amenait jamais aux conclaves, et dont pourtant les traits fins étaient vantés au même titre que ceux de la Reine, était également une héritière de l'ancien peuple.

Comme son épouse, il fallait malheureusement l'avouer. Mais là où Emma avait l'apparence et la prestance des descendants d'Atlantis, Morgause y ajoutait la sorcellerie. Ce qui allait jouer en sa défaveur.

Il s'immobilisa, cherchant son chemin dans la lourde forteresse de Wessex. Prit de remord ? Après tout, n'était-ce pas les sorciers danois qui lui avaient prédis un destin qui ne s'accomplirait que sur l'île des Forts ? Il s'était rendu à la cour d'Angleterre suite à cette déclaration et y était tombé fou amoureux. Faisant fit de ses croyances et des conseils qu'on ne manqua de lui prodiguer, il avait alors entrepris la conquête de l'Angleterre.

Mais pour se faire, il avait dû chercher des alliés sur le sol anglais, et après quelques incursions, avait trouvé soutien auprès du clergé, qui depuis le règne légendaire d'Arthur, avait vu le cœur des Bretons partagés entre le dieu unique des chrétiens et les traditions féeriques de l'ancien peuple. Cet appui lui permis de rallier à sa cause les familles aux pouvoirs déclinants, qui profitèrent de l'occasion pour raffermir leur puissance.

Si Godwin l'avait suivi dans sa reconquête de la Grande Bretagne, il s'était depuis retiré sur les terres dont Knut lui avait assuré la possession. Il vivait tant que faire ce peut, en autarcie, loin des intrigues de la cour. Mais la menace croissante des barons du Nord avait forcé le Danois à reforger les alliances du passé, l'église ne pouvant lui fournir le soutien militaire dont il avait besoin. De plus, celle-ci avait vu d'un mauvais œil le mariage de Knut et Emma, malgré la légitimité qu'il s'était donné en épousant l'ancienne Reine. Aussi, livrer au clergé une sorcière aussi bien intégrée et haut placée, tombait à point nommé, mais aussi lui permettrait de plier Godwin à ses desseins.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, il appela le scribe et lui demanda parchemins, plumes et encres qu'il lui fit installer devant le foyer avant de le congédier. Il installa son fauteuil de campagne qu'il emmenait partout avec lui, et s'y laissa tomber, réfléchissant à la missive qu'il allait écrire. Il était si absorbé par cette lettre qu'il ne vit pas que le soleil déclinait rapidement. Finalement satisfait de sa prose, il appela le page qui aurait dû attendre ses ordres. Voyant que personne ne répondait, il se dirigea vers les tentures qui séparaient ses appartements du couloir, et les écarta violemment. Il tomba nez à nez avec deux religieux, chacun accompagné d'un jeune garçon.

« Mon roi, » le saluèrent-ils, s'inclinant légèrement, leurs visages cachés dans la pénombre de leurs capes. Knut les ignora et saisit l'un des enfants par l'épaule.

« Porte ce message au Comte et ne te perd pas en route. » Déclara-t-il tout en fourrant le parchemin dans les mains du garçon. Celui-ci abasourdi regarda d'abord l'objet, puis leva les yeux vers celui qui devait être son maître. L'homme leva légèrement la main gauche, ce que l'enfant saisit. Il hocha la tête et s'en fut à travers l'obscurité croissante de la forteresse. « Brave petit. » Murmura le religieux.

« J'ai bien cru qu'il allait falloir que je répète mes ordres. » Grommela Knut, tout en leur tournant le dos et entrant dans ses appartements. La tapisserie retomba et les deux hommes se dévisagèrent, surpris et incertains. « Et bien qu'attendez-vous pour entrer ? » appela-t-il de l'intérieur, visiblement exaspéré. « Et dîtes à votre garçon d'aller chercher une collation. Ces jeux d'influence m'ont mis en appétit. » Le jeune se pencha pour recevoir au creux de l'oreille les consignes de son supérieur, puis fila prestement à travers les corridors encore déserts.

Knut se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil de campagne et tournant le dos aux flammes, fit face aux deux hommes. Positionnement et tactique oh combien efficace pour impressionner les visiteurs, le feu projetant son ombre sur ceux-ci, le rendant mystérieux et flamboyant.

« Et bien messieurs, que me vaut l'honneur de non pas un mais deux saint hommes en visite ? Ainsi que leurs deux disciples ? »

« Nous préférons le terme de novice… »

« Qu'importe le nom que vous leur donnez, et parlons sans détour. » les coupa Knut. « La journée a été longue, et la nuit ne s'annonce pas moins agitée, alors pas de détour, de beau vocabulaire, je veux des faits. » Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent, le plus vieux eu un sourire entendu, auquel le jeune répondit d'un haussement d'épaule.

« Nous savons que vous êtes menacé par les barons du nord et cherchez à restaurer vos forces armées pour marcher contre eux, mais nous savons également que les alliés d'hier préfèrent se terrer dans ces forteresses que vous leur avez octroyées. » Knut grogna un avertissement.

« Nous savons également que la protection de votre règne n'est pas un motif suffisant pour les barons qui n'ont plus grand chose à gagner depuis votre accession au trône, si ce n'est un pays à nouveau dévasté et de nouveaux ennemis à combattre. »

« Si vous voulez m'accuser de tous les maux d'Angleterre, allez donc prier la Sainte Vierge que le temps soit plus clément et que les récoltes soient abondantes. » Gronda le Roi.

« Nous avons cependant des arguments certains pour que l'Eglise retrouve sa foi en son roi et qu'elle lève pour vous le peuple. Les seigneurs n'auront alors plus qu'à suivre à nouveau votre oriflamme et la paix reviendra sur la Bretagne. » Knut n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, mais curieux de voir jusqu'où iraient ces deux inconnus qui semblaient parler au nom de l'Eglise, il les invita à continuer leur plaidoyer.

« Et quelle action m'assurerait donc le support inconditionnel de l'Eglise ? »

« Vous vous êtes égarés près des jardins de la Comtesse. Sans nul doute vous y avez reconnu l'œuvre du Malin. »

« Nous avons tenté à plusieurs reprises de raisonner le Comte. Mais cette Sorcière a sans nul doute jeté sortilèges, charmes, potions et autres incantations, ou dieu seul sait quel artifice du Malin pour gagner ses faveurs. »

« Ainsi que celle des petites gens du château, si impressionnables. »

« J'avais pourtant l'impression que la Comtesse était respectée et aimée. »

« Que Monseigneur ne s'y trompe pas, il s'agit de peur et non de respect. »

« Je vous en prie, Sire ! » S'écria le plus jeune de deux. « Vous seul avez l'autorité pour faire entendre au Comte la parole des Puissances. »

Knut sourit au terme de Puissance. A n'en point douter, le jeune Moine parlait des Anges Supérieurs, alors que la Reine y aurait entendu l'appelle aux divinités éthérées élémentaires. Il réprima le sourire qui vint lui chatouiller les lèvres et prit une expression solennelle.

« Si je vous débarrasse de cette Morgause… ne croyez vous pas que je vais m'aliéner Godwin et ses vassaux ? Il ne s'agit peut-être pas de la meilleure terre d'Angleterre, mais non négligeable quant à sa superficie, sans parler de sa population.

« Et bien rappelez lui que ses héritiers pourraient également lui être enlevés, » déclara d'un ton sec le plus vieux des deux.

« Promettez lui de prendre ses deux jeunes sous votre aile et offrez lui des terres supplémentaires pour chacun de ses fils, en compensation de leur service. Vous lui ôterez un problème de succession épineux. »

« Vous me conseillez tout de même de les prendre en otage ? » S'étonna Knut.

« Un si vilain mot. Nous, nous vous proposons de les attacher à votre service, et si besoin est de punir le père, alors que vous les aurez sous la main. »

« De plus leurs dons n'ont sûrement pas été pervertis par la mère. Imaginez l'importance de tels dons pour maintenir l'ordre divin. »

Oh Knut le savait très bien. N'était-ce pas une raison supplémentaire de son attachement à engrosser aussi souvent que possible Emma ? Mais jusqu'à présent, aucun de ses rejetons n'avait eu de destin vanté par les sorciers aussi prestigieux que celui de l'enfant marqué d'un griffon. S'il avait recroisé le chemin de cette maudite Viviane, elle aurait passée un très mauvais moment, dont il aurait joui de chaque instant.

Les deux apprentis déboulèrent dans les appartements royaux, le souffle court. Un serviteur les suivait de près, les bras chargés de victuailles. Knut leur fit signe de se retirer alors que la table était dressée. Il dépêcha l'un de deux jeunes auprès de Godwin, et d'un sourire avenant, fit comprendre aux deux hommes que leur requête avait été entendue.

Les gardes vinrent la chercher en pleine nuit, alors qu'elle dormait dans ses appartements. Elle eut à peine le temps de prononcer quelques paroles que ses yeux se posèrent sur l'homme qui se tenait en retrait. Et alors, elle comprit. Elle comprit tout. Tous les tenants et les aboutissans de ce plan machiavélique. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux mais ne souffla mot. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner le plaisir de ses suppliques et de ses cris.

On la jeta dans l'un des cachots du château. Un endroit où elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds. Un lieu humide et poisseux où pullulaient les rats et leurs couinements. Et alors qu'elle se laissait glisser contre les parois suintantes, deux larmes perlèrent à ses yeux puis roulèrent le long de son visage. Deux uniques larmes de détresse car elle savait que désormais s'en était fini pour elle…

Les deux garçons furent surpris de ne pas être réveillés par leur mère, mais par leur ancienne nourrice. On voyait que des larmes avait mouillé son visage peu de temps auparavant. Elle les habilla en vitesse sous leurs questions de plus en plus pressantes.

« Où est maman ? » demanda Sven.

« Nourrice, dites-le nous ! Nous avons le droit de savoir ! » S'écria Slanzar.

Il tira sur ses jupes et elle essaya alors vainement de leur répondre dans un reniflement sonore. Des grosses larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux et s'évadèrent sur ses grosses joues. Elle s'empara de leurs petites mains et les entraîna dans son sillage. Ils débouchèrent tous trois dans la cours du château où une cage était posée sur une charrette tirée par une mule.

Le Comte de Wessex parlait fortement avec le souverain.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! » Criait-il. « C'est mon épouse devant dieu ! Comment osez-vous… »

Mais il se tut instantanément lorsque Knut lui désigna du menton les deux garçons restés tétanisés, sur le seuil du château. Car après que leurs yeux se soient posés sur leur père en pleine colère, ils étaient revenus se fixer sur la cage de bois. Leurs yeux s'étaient écarquillaient de surprise mais aussi de peur et à leur côté la nourrice s'était effondrée, le visage dans les mains. Revenus du choc Sven et Slanzar se précipitèrent sur la cage.

« Maman ! » Hurla Sven.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi êtes-vous là-dedans ! » Cria aussi fort Slanzar.

Des larmes ruisselèrent sur leurs joues. La charrette se mis alors en branle et les petites mains des jumeaux s'arrachèrent de celles de leur mère. Et alors que la mule passait le pont-levis, la voix de Morgause s'éleva. Ses mots chantaient une complainte que seules les oreilles de ses fils entendraient, et dont ils se souviendraient à jamais. Elle parlait de la cruauté de l'incompréhension, et du retour du Mage Créateur qui amènerait la paix pour les fils de l'ancien peuple.

Cachées à l'abri des murs, les servantes frémirent dans leur tablier. Les oiseaux, qui n'avaient pas chanté ce matin-là, s'envolèrent en piaillant des arbres. Godwin serra les poings et baissa la tête, impuissant. Les lèvres de Knut s'étirèrent en un sourire satisfait et cruel. Et les jumeaux, tout tremblants, virent leur mère emportée et entendirent ses cris de désespoir. Des cris qui se turent bientôt.

Morgause avait disparut de leur existence et ses paroles pleines de sagesse ne trouveraient plus d'échos parmi les murs…

Godwin regarda ses fils en larmes, retenus par les suivantes de Morgause. Un pincement au cœur le fit hésiter alors que les lourdes portes de bois raclaient le chemin pavé. Encore un conseil de Morgause qu'il avait suivit pour château de bois et véritable forteresse de pierre imprenable. Beaucoup de chose lui rappelleraient sa femme, mais celle-ci était à présent perdue.

Il s'en voulait d'avoir cédé aussi facilement à Knut, mais celui-ci avait su jouer des quelques cordes sensibles du Comte : la sécurité de ses fils, un accroissement significatif de leur patrimoine, ainsi que l'occasion de s'approcher plus près encore de la couronne que lui même n'avait osé l'espérer. La nouvelle épouse que Godwin (ça ne serait pas plutôt Knut ? ) lui avait promise, n'était qu'une preuve de plus de la volonté du Roi à sceller une alliance définitive. Gytha, la sœur du Roi, arriverait du Danemark d'ici quelques lunes, le temps pour Godwin de faire son deuil, et de nettoyer le château de la présence de Morgause.

Un nouveau pincement au cœur lui fit baisser les yeux de la tour de guet vers la forêt où avait disparue sa femme et ses geôliers. Morgause, sa belle étrangère, étonnante magicienne, charmeuse à ses heures, bien que glaciales face à ceux qui la menaçaient. Il avait détourné le visage, devant le regard brûlant qu'elle lui avait lancé alors qu'on la jetait sans aucun ménagement dans la lourde cage de bois. Haine, mépris, déception. Mais avait-il seulement eu le choix ?

Il devait assurer sa lignée et le futur de celle-ci. Elle même n'avait-elle pas abandonné plusieurs de ses enfants pour venir accomplir ses ambitions ? Qu'en était-il de ce fils Breton dont elle lui avait parlé lors de l'incident qui dévoila l'affinité aquatique des jumeaux, s'étonnant de les voir si fort à manipuler l'eau alors que son aîné avait clairement des affinités pour le feu. N'avait-elle pas commencé à former les garçons aux arts de l'ancien peuple justement au cas où elle ne serait plus présente ?

Il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il voulait s'en convaincre, et oublier ces moments volés aux cieux et à dieu qu'il avait passé dans l'ombre de Morgause. Il s'était laissé égarer, et maintenant devait expier ses fautes. Tel était le sens de ce sacrifice à l'Eglise.

Il se détourna du paysage et de ses tentatives d'autojustification pour croiser le regard de son cadet, intense fureur d'émeraude mêlée de saphir. Il fixait son père, le regard sévère, les lèvres pâles et tremblantes. Godwin recula devant cet enfant qui en cet instant lui rappelait les murmures des esprits lors de sa naissance. Ce n'était plus un petit garçon qui se tenait devant lui, mais bien le fils du serpent.

L'enfant dévisageait son père, du haut de ses presque 6 ans, et Godwin recula, effrayé par cette force étrange et glaciale qui émanait de son fils.

« Je n'avais pas le choix, » s'entendit-il murmurer, essayant tant bien que mal de se redresser, refusant de se laisser écraser par la culpabilité.

« Papa, nous pouvons encore rattraper les Moines et sauver Maman. » S'écria Sven qui surgit de l'ombre de son frère, ses yeux saphirs inondés de larmes. Il attrapa la main de son père et le tira vers l'escalier.

« Il suffit Sven. Votre mère est perdue ! » Répondit avec force Godwin, arrachant sa main à l'enfant qui se figea d'horreur.

« Que va-t-il se passer si elle est reconnue sorcière ? » Siffla Slanzar entre ses dents serrées au point de lui faire mal. Godwin sursauta et son assurance vacilla devant la véhémence de son cadet et les ténèbres qui semblaient à présent l'entourer.

« Quelque soit la sentence, vous ne reverrez plus votre mère. Le mieux que nous puissions lui souhaiter, est une mort rapide et honorable. » Claqua d'un ton ferme le Comte, mettant fin à toute conversation future sur le devenir de Morgause. « A partir de demain, vous serrez transférés dans la nouvelle aile et ferez chambre séparée. Nous irons chercher les poulains que je vous avais promis pour vos 6 ans, et vous commencerez votre formation de chevalier dès que le sieur Maëlwys-Kaï aura évalué vos capacités. Vous n'avez que trop longtemps traîné dans les jupes de cette femme. »

Il se détourna des jumeaux, Sven pleurant silencieusement dans les bras de Slanzar qui toujours droit comme un pique dévisageait avec haine cet homme qui avait prétendu aimé leur mère. Il se figea sur la première marche de l'escalier, et sans se retourner pour leur faire face ajouta : « Un jour, vous comprendrez mes fils, que j'ai fait ce qu'il y'avait de mieux pour nous tous. »

**Notes de Shiri** : Un peu long à venir… On en est vraiment désolée… Mais bon pas facile de concilier tout ce qu'on voudrait dans la vie… Enfin mieux vaut tard que jamais comme dit le dicton ! Bonne lecture

**Notes d'Angharrad** : Un chapitre difficile à finaliser vus les changements de vie de chacune. Nous espérons sortir le chapitre 4 avec moins de retard :)

**6 Septembre 2006 - Angharrad et Shiri**


End file.
